


Illicit Affairs

by Lost_in_dance



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_dance/pseuds/Lost_in_dance
Summary: That's the thing about illicit affairs, clandestine meetings and stolen staresThis isn't what she expected when she came to Etheria on an ambassador trip but nothing seemed to be going to plan anyway
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Illicit affairs on the Folklore album. I hope that you enjoy

_Make sure nobody sees you leave_

  
The figure slipped out from behind the door, looking both ways before beginning to make their way to one of the castles many secret passages. 

  
_Hood over your head, keep your eyes down_

  
She had passed a few of the castle workers, not looking up to meet their eyes. She was feeling stifled in the castle. She didn’t know anyone in this place and, despite her protests, she was beginning to long for the familiarity of her home, of her planet. She longed to be free to run free with her brother or to be training with the guards, despite her father’s protests. 

_Tell your friends that you're out for a run_

  
She took a breath as she finally stepped out into the moonlight and lowered her hood. Her blonde hair catching the light breeze. She started towards the woods before taking one last look back at the castle. Despite their initial meeting, she hoped that Princess Glimmer wouldn’t get into too much trouble if she was found out of her quarters. 

  
“I won’t be long, it’s just a small walk” she whispered to herself trying to ignore the small voice in her head that was telling her to just keep walking. She knew that she had embarrassed herself and probably Eternia with what had occurred from the day’s activities. Again, the treacherous voice in her head whispered that Adam would have been a better ambassador. 

  
She wrapped her hands around her body, not really paying attention to what was going on around her until she heard that soft sounding voice call out   
“Hey Princess” She looked up and bright blue eyes met heterochromia eyes. 

  
_You’ll be flushed when you return_


	2. Chapter Two

The clanging of metal rang through the courtyard as the pair of swords met before dancing away from each other.  
“If Father catches you, he will not be best pleased”  
Adora glanced over her shoulder quickly at her twin brother before concentrating once again at her opponent.  
“What father doesn’t know, won’t kill him” She said quickly before managing to disarm the guard. She turned to face Adam, raising the sword to her shoulder and looking at him sternly  
“And you aren’t going to tell him a thing” Adam laughed before grabbing a spare sword. He swung it several times before getting into a defensive posture.  
“I’ll cut you a deal sister. If you can beat me, I won’t say a word of this to father” Adora raised her sword once more, mimicking her brother’s pose.  
“And if you win?” She questioned. Adam shrugged  
“You owe me a favour, though I’m not sure to what that pertains at the moment. Adora mulled over the thought of this for a second. If the King did find out what she had been getting up to with her personal guards, the guards would probably be stripped of their rankings and the more uptight, loyal guards would be in their place, meaning Adora would be stuck in just a princess role.  
Adam tapped his sword against hers.  
“Are you afraid? It’s not too late to back out now” Adora gritted her teeth and swung her sword back at him, causing Adam to lower his sword for a split second. He backed up a couple of steps, smiling before charging forward once again. The siblings danced around each other for several minutes, both lunging at moments to try and knock the other off their feet. They circled each other once more and just as Adora moved forward to strike, her guard stepped forward.  
“Your majesties, the queen is on her way to find you both” Adora quickly passed over her sword to the guard before beginning to smooth the fabric of her dress down.  
“We’ll call it a draw then” Adam called out. Adora looked up and said quickly  
“So what does that mean?” Adam thought for a second  
“I still won’t tell Father and you still owe me a favour” Adora heard the footsteps of their Mother coming closer.  
“Deal” She said quickly, just as their Mother came into view.  
“Children, you’re needed in the throne room” Adam strode towards their Mother, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek before heading that way. Queen Marlena smiled after him before returning her gaze to her daughter. Adora smiled softly before beginning to follow her Mother out of the courtyard. Marlena took her daughters hand and began to say  
“How are your daily lessons going? Tell me what you have been learning?” Adora thought quickly to the lesson she had had earlier that morning. She had remembered something vaguely about another planet.  
“It was about Etheria” The queen nodded thoughtfully.  
“And what are your thoughts on Etheria?” Adora was silent for a second, trying desperately to remember what exactly her tutor had spoken about.  
“I found the magic and rune stones interesting” Adam turned back as she said this, calling out  
“Really in-depth thoughts there Adora”  
“I actually agree with your sister Adam. The prospect of magic and being connected to such power through a rune stone is fascinating.” Adam turned back round then and Marlena looked down at Adora with an amused expression.  
The doors to the throne room opened and Adora was shocked to see her Father’s council also gathered, her Father sat in the centre, one chair left unseated next to him. Marlena squeezed Adora’s hand once more, before gliding to take her seat next to her husband. King Randor looked at both of his children, before placing a missive on the table between them. Whilst Adora began to read, Adam asked  
“What’s this about?” The king leant back in his chair before replying  
“I need one of you to go onto an ambassador tour to another planet. We are trying to make good relations with our neighbouring planets and what better to send the future king” Adora glanced up to see Adams jaw tighten with their Father’s words. In was no secret in the castle that their Father thought Adam was lazy and didn’t take responsibility for anything, meanwhile Adora knew different.  
“So you want me to go then,” Adam asked sternly, not breaking eye contact with the king. “And what if I had something that was more important than going to another planet?” The king looked at Adam sternly  
“And what would that be? Running around the woods with Teela? Or perhaps a new tavern has opened that you would desire to go to?” Adora looked between her father and Adam, the tension becoming almost unbearable.  
“Maybe it would be better for the princess to go” Randor looked to his right at his wife.  
“And why would that be?” The queen held the king’s gaze before replying softly  
“Adora is currently learning the politics and the ways of other planets. What would be better than to send her somewhere to experience this for herself” The king leaned back in his chair and peered over at this daughter. Adora lowered her gaze after a second.  
“Then she goes,” Adora looked up, surprised that he had given in so easily. “You have a week to prepare daughter. I will send your tutor to you for additional lessons. You may both leave” Adam strode out from the hall, saying nothing and Adora knew instantly he was still upset from what had been said. Marlena stood and came over to her daughter, stroking he blonde hair and quietly said  
“At least now you don’t owe Adam that favour” Adora looked up at surprise in her mother, who gently laughed, kissed her forehead and left the room.  
Adora pulled out one of the chairs and began to unfold the missive once more. She scanned through the basic contents stopping as she reached the name  
“Etheria?” She said out loud  
“Yes, you’ve been studying it recently, have you not?” Adora looked up to see her Father still seated across from her.  
“Yes, I started learning about it today” The king nodded thoughtfully as he looked at her.  
“I’m glad you are going. You’ll bring a strong representation for Eternia. Your brother would have been a bad choice” Adora felt a twinge of anger at the comment, before trying to bring a small smile forward.  
“Thank you Father” She said quietly. Randor rose from his chair and came to rest a hand on her shoulder  
“Do not let Eternia down Adora” he cautioned before leaving Adora alone to her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

The week went faster than Adora could have anticipated. Her days were suddenly filled with extra lessons from her tutors, all of them going over the different politics and customs of Etheria. With so little time left in the day, Adora wasn’t able to practice her sword work as much as she had liked though Adam had taken to practicing in the grounds nearby. She also barely saw much of her Father, her Mother on the other hand had been paying much more attention to Adora. She had taken to having evening drinks with Adora, making sure that her knowledge was good enough. 

And that’s where Adora found herself that night before she was about to leave. Adam had joined them tonight and once again, their father was nowhere in sight. She placed her teacup down and looked across at her mother. 

“Are you ready for this trip?” Marlena asked, looking at her daughter closely. 

Adora looked down into her cup before replying quietly 

“I think so”

“Adora will be brilliant. She’s really put the work in this week” Adam said smiling at his sister. Marlena watched the two of them before standing.

“It’s getting late, I will see the pair of you tomorrow before Adora leaves” Adam and Adora nodded as Marlena kissed both of them on the forehead before leaving the room. Adora sighed before leaning back in her chair. 

“You’ll be fine, really Adora” Adam said as he watched her. 

“I hope so, I’ve just found it so hard to concentrate this week” 

“Adora,” Adora looked at her twin brother “you’re going to be good but please just enjoy this trip for yourself” Adora looked down at her hands and mumbled 

“I don’t know what you mean” Adam snorted before replying 

“Don’t do this to impress Father.” Adora looked up at Adam

“You don’t need to impress him, we both know he hold you higher than me ‘Dora” Adora shook her head before replying 

“Don’t think like that. If he knew what you really got up to” 

“He can’t ever know. You shouldn’t even know” Adora laughed before replying 

“Like you could hide that secret from me.” Adora got up and hugged Adam. 

“I’m going to miss you sister. Just come back soon” 

Adora smiled before replying 

“I’ll miss you too”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse into Catra and Adora arrives on Etheria in a less than graceful fashion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my mental health took a turn for the worst but I’m back now and feeling much better than I have done. Between work, writing a storyline for a tag and trying to write this story, life has been a bit out of control.

Catra was done with the day already and it wasn’t even that late. Ever since Sparkles had received notice that a Eternian diplomat was visiting Etheria, all princesses (and horde leaders) had been in constant meetings trying to plan out the trip. According to Sparkles and the annoying crop top boy, they had to show all the glories of Etheria which meant tiring visits to all kingdoms including the fright zone, which really needed to be renamed.

The monotony of it all, almost made Catra wish she was still at war with the princesses. But with Hordak signing the agreement with Brightmoon, there had been peace for a few years now. Catra glanced out the corner of her eye to the ex Horde leader, sitting next to Entrapta, of course. An odd but strangely compatible relationship. 

A nudge came from beside Catra and she turned to see Scorpia beaming down at her. 

“It’s so exciting isn’t it Wildcat” Catra resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 

“I can hardly wait” she muttered in return, the taller woman not picking up on the sarcasm. 

“Me neither. It’ll be so interesting to meet someone from Eternia” 

Catra looked at her before replying   
“It will be some boring man who won’t offer us anything and look down on the whole planet before flying back to tell his world that we aren’t worth it, just like the last one” 

“Let’s be more positive Catra” She looked up to see Perfuma had joined their small group   
“If we put some positive energy into the world, then the world will return it to us” Catra opened her mouth when Entrapta’s voice cut across the room. 

“A spaceship has just come into our orbit” Catra followed the group outside onto the green before leaning against a tree slightly away from the rest of the group. 

She watched as the ship came in closer before landing. As she predicted a man strode down the stairs and bowed low to the group that had gathered. He stood up straight before announcing loudly   
“May I present her highness Princess Adora of Eternia” 

Catra looked up at the pretty blonde that was suddenly in the doorway of the ship. She looked almost too regal in the white flowing dress and the golden tiara on her head. She watched as the blonde smiled warmly at the crowd, took a step and proceeded to slip her way down the steps entirely. 

Catra smirked to herself as the man hurried to help the princess out whilst thinking to herself that this visit was going to be fun.


End file.
